Once Upon an October
by MelodyDusk
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash are on a misson "from Batman". Sorry I suck at summary Te title is based off the song "Once Upon a December" but it's near Halloween so I changed it to October.Other chapters will be up within next week and the week after
1. Heading off

Robin sat in the living room of the cave, Meg'ann and Koner wouldn't be back for another hour, but the young hero was still impatient. He had his eyes glued to the clock, with every tic he grew more annoyed. When Wally finally showed up he jumped out of his seat.

"Finally, what the hell took you so long, KF?" Robin said angrily

"Long did you want." the red head replied

"You remember when I told about how my parents died, right?"

"Yeah, what about it, Rob?"

Robin looked down and chewed on this lower lip, He was starting to regret not telling Batman.

"The man who killed them, Tony Zucco, he was one of the criminals who escaped during the break out." Robin paused for a moment "He sent me this." Robin held out a note, it said:_ I know who you really are little boy Blunder, you will pay for sending me to prison, little birdie._

Wally read and reread the letter. "Rob, you didn't tell the Bat did you?" He finally said.

"No, not yet." The younger boy sighed

"Good." The ginger said sounding happy "The last thing we need is the league handling this." Wally said

"We?"

"We. Come get changed we're going to the circus." Wally said grinning widely

"We are going to be in _**SO**_ much trouble for this, but what else is new." Robin said running his fingers threw his black locks.

"Let's go, before the cave rats on us, it still freaks me out!" Wally said as the walked toward the exit of the cave.

_**Time break**_

Wally and Robin sat on the train. Robin was looking out the window nervously, He just kept thinking of all the ways Wally's still unknown to Robin plan could go wrong.

"Why do I have the feeling that is Megan were here she'd be yelling at you for have too many negative thoughts?" Wally said half laughing

"She would yell that on a crowed train, wouldn't she?" Robin said looking away from the window for the first time in two hours."Gosh, how long is this damn train ride away? It's been two hours." Robin sighed angrily

"Two and a half. We'll be there in twenty minutes. Don't do a Superboy and throw the train the rest of the way. (A/N that's and inside joke) The ginger said smiling

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Robin said through his teeth.

"You're thirteen and I'm fifteen and you curse a hell ova lot more than me." Wally said Still grinning

"I live with Batman." Robin whispered

Then the train stopped throwing the teens forward.

"Well this can't be good." Wally said helping Robin up

"When is the train stopping fast sixteen minutes before it's supposed to, EVER GOOD?" Robin said pulling on this utility belt.

A tall dark figure stood outside their compartment door.

"Shit." They said in unison


	2. To kill a Robin

"Shit" They said in unison

The Joker looked down at the teens shocked faces and smiled

"Well, what do we have here? A first date, sorry to crash the party boys" He laughed manically. He grabbed Robin by the shirt and Knocked Wally out.

Wally lay there stiff and breathing shallow. _Wake up. _He kept saying to himself. Finally he opened his green eyes. Looking around the empty compartment for any sign of life, he was completely and utterly alone.

"Screw the train." Wally mumbled opening the door and taking off at his top speed

_**With Robin**_

When Robin woke up he was tied to a chair with rope painfully tied around his mouth

"Oh lookie here somebody deiced to join the living, Shame is cute." Poison Ivy giggled

"I know, now what Tony." A high shrill voice said

"Now we wait. Some carnies are bound to find and recognize him and take the blue eyed boy in." Tony said in a harsh voice

"Now, bye-bye boy wonder." The voice said

A/N Sorry it's so short and yet another cliffhanger but I have a bad case of writers block. Any guesses on who the voice Hint: It's not the Joker. Like it hate it?


	3. Reliving Bad Memories

Reliving bad memories

"Hey, you ok little dude. Who tied you to that chair? Bit harsh don't you think" A large bald man said undoing the ropes

"A bit." Robin said rubbing his rope burned wrist.

"The names Paul, what's yours kid?" Paul said extending his hand

"Dick…Dick Grayson."

"Grayson? Why does that name sound familiar?" Paul scratched his head." As in the Flying Grayson's!"

"Yeah." The teen said awkwardly

"Cool, I was a big fan until…Sorry didn't mean to stur up bad memories." He said apologetically at the young boys look of pain at the mention of is parent's death.

_Flashback_

"Richard come, on honey we have to practice this routine one more time before the show tonight." His mother yelled from the tent

"Coming mom!" A nine year old Dick Grayson called running out of his room. "Mom, who dad talking to?" He asked pointing in his father's direction.

"I don't know…let's go see." She said grabbing her son's hand and leading him toward her husband and the strange man.

"Is there a problem here?" She said sweetly

"Only the fact this man wont take no for an answer." Jonathan said

"Sri we have told you a million times we will _not_ talk the ringleader into selling the circus to you. Now please leave." Robin's mother said

"Suit youselves, but you just made the top of a list you really don't wanna be on." The man in the black trench coat said stalking off.

_**That evening**_

"And I am proud to present the Flying Graysons!"

The small family of three walked on to the platform. Jonathan Grayson took the first leap on to the tight rope.

"Remember folk they are doing this with no net!"

Jane (A/N can't find the right names go easy on me) leaped off and grabbed her husband's hands. The rope moved around wildly then before the young Grayson's eyes the roped snapped plunging his parents to their death.

Young Dick fell to his knee's and started to cry.

_End flashback_

"It's ok I've had my time to mope and now I'm here to talk to the ringleader." Robin said holding his head high.


	4. Like a Cricus

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile you know life, school other things but here it is Chapter 4**

Paul escorted Robin to the ringleader's tent, a light was on but nobody seemed to me inside.

"Good luck getting anything out of old haly been distant lately." Paul said before turning around and walking off.

Robin took a deep breath, and then walked inside the colossal tent

"Haly?" He said loudly

"Well if it isn't Dick Grayson. Haven't seen you since you were what, nine? Ten?" Haly said coming around the corner of his work desk.

"Hey,"Robin said his voice a little shaky" I was wondering how-"Haly cut him off

"Dick Why do you always try and cover up the real reason for your visit."

Dick Blushed" Sorry force of habit." He laughed breathlessly

"I know you're here because of Tony Zucco I figured you'd get a letter too Robin."

Dick's eyes widened in shock "How…"

"The letter I got two days after he escaped"

WITH WALLY

5 hours ten hideouts 60 villains and 0 Robins

That what Wally has been doing and still no sight of his younger friend

Wally Stopped when he saw haly's circus

"No" he coughed but ran in anyway

He Ran into the ringleaders tent and saw his black haired friend "Rob." He said breathlessly

"KF how did you get here." Robin said turning to the boy

"You don't want to know."

**A/N Sorry for another short Chapter but I promise the next one will be longer and will not be a cliff hanger**


End file.
